Justice
by P3wter Dr4gon
Summary: Harry decides to go about completing the prophecy in a different way. Namely, his way, and chaos reins as the Order of the Phoenix scrambles to track him down. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Justice

Chapter 1: Doing things my way

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I had the money to buy it do really think I'd be here writing? lol

A/N: Chapter name pretty much explains it all. Please read and review

"Mundungus just tell us what happened."

"I... I don't know somebody grabbed me from behind."

"Dung we need to know, where is Harry? Do you know where he is?"

"Harry? I... I don't know anyone named Harry."

"Yes you do, you were guarding him. Now, tell us, did they take Harry?"

"I was guarding someone? But, I remember drinking firewhiskey. Oh dear, am I gonna lose my job over this?

Dumbledore stood next to the bed of a sleeping Mundungus in the Hogwarts infirmary conversing with the nurse, Madam Pomfrey. "He's clearly the victim of a botched obliviation attempt. They succeeded in removing his memory of Mr. Potter but the places and details remain. His only other ailments are a few bumps and bruises."

"Thank you for your assessment Poppy. I'll be calling a meeting of the order later tonight to organize the search for Harry."

#12 Grimwauld Place 8pm

"Albus what's wrong? Is it Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes Molly I'm afraid it is."

"What has that attention seeking brat done this time?"

"Enough Severus, Harry is not James, let your grudge die with the man it's against."

"Albus what is going on?"

"Molly, I'm afraid Harry is missing. His home was attacked last night and Mundungus was obliviated. The house burned to the ground and there are no signs of Harry or his relatives.

Furious whispering filled the room before Snape spoke, "It couldn't have been death eaters, Mundungus would be dead."

"Indeed, but why Mr. Fletcher is alive is not important right now, finding Harry is. I want everyone out doing a sweep from Surrey to London and checking for any leads on Harry's whereabouts. His safety is of the utmost importance, understood? Good, dismissed." Nobody missed the slump in his shoulders as the aging Headmaster hurried from the room.

As everyone exited the room Molly muttered to herself, "My god, how am I going to tell the kids?"

A few thousand miles away the man in question sat in the Three Broomsticks finishing off a butterbeer. "Would you like another Mr. Potter?" Asked the the barmaid Madam Rosmerta as she walked by with a firewiskey for another table.

"No thank you ma'am, but I would like a room for the night if it's not too much trouble."

"None at all, just give me a minute..."

The following morning

A bleary eyed Remus Lupin sat a table in the Three Broomsticks nursing a large glass of firewiskey. Being a weekday morning all the regulars were at work leaving Lupin and Rosmerta alone.

"So what's got you all worked up Remus?"

Remus smiled wryly before staring back into his glass. Rosmerta never was one to judge a person but things they couldn't control. "Harry's missing, I was out all night searching for him."

Rosmerta's look became confused, "But, He bought a room last night."

Remus bolted upright, suddenly wide awake. "What did you say?"

"Aye, he's been in his room all night. Upstairs, third one on the right."

Just as they finished talking Harry down the stairs and froze as he caught sight of Remus. "Well, shit." Without another word Harry spun around and took off back up the stairs with Remus hot on his heels.

"Harry, wait!" As they reached the end of the corridor Remus managed to grab Harry's arm and spin him around but anything he was about to say was cut off as they both disappeared with a snap.

They both reappeared with a bang inside Gringotts bank. Their momentum carried them into a wall where Remus pinned Harry against it. "Harry stop, what the hell is going on?"

Harry stared at Remus with a cold and calculating smirk, "Sorry Remy can't talk right now. How 'bout you let go of me before somebody gets hurt."

It was then that Remus realized the tip of a wand was jammed into his chest. He only had enough time to look Harry in the eye before a muttered "Stupefy" sent him into unconsciousness.

Harry grinned as he watched Remus slide to the ground unconscious. Meeting Remus in the Three Broomsticks was unexpected but so far everything was still going roughly to plan. He turned to one of the goblin guards that had come over to investigate. "Sorry it seems my friend has had a little too much to drink. Could you help me get him over to a bench?" With the Goblins help Harry managed to get Remus propped up on one of the rooms benches. When an owl arrived from the ministry announcing Harry's expulsion from Hogwarts for use of magic He calmly refolded the letter and placed it in Remus' pocket. A quick visit to his vault later and Harry disappeared from Gringotts in a crack of apparition.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters

Justice

Chapter 2: Encounters

Disclaimer: Still don't own HP or anything else in this story, but you should know that by now.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

"Enervate."

Remus jerked awake and was greeted to the familiar site of # 12 Grimwauld Place. He looked around the room and spotted Dumbledore and Poppy standing near the doorway. "How did I get here? Where's Harry?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Said Dumbledore. "Kingsley found you stunned on a bench in Gringots last night. The Goblin said the Harry was with you but he left after you passed out and they had to put you on a bench."

"I didn't pass out he stunned me! I found Harry at the Three Broomsticks but when I grabbed him he apparated both of us to Gringots. When did he learn how to apparate? How was he able to use magic without getting in trouble for that matter?" Remus pushed himself up into a sitting position and it was then that he noticed there was a letter in his pocket. After pulling it out and reading the heading he said, "Well this explains part it, this is his letter of expulsion from Hogwarts for underage use of magic."

"Indeed," said the Headmaster. "I found a similar notice on my desk last night. It stated where the use of magic had taken place so I sent Kingsley to investigate, which led to him finding you. It is now more urgent than ever that we find Harry. Cornelius has the legal right to see Harry expelled and have his wand snapped but I doubt he will stop there. Given the ministers past animosity toward Harry I think it is imperative that we find him before the Aurors do."

The fugitive in question was currently strolling through Knockturn alley looking for a very specific kind of shop. With his hood pulled up and a strong confident stride he was left alone as he traveled the dark and dangerous alley. After a half hour of walking he arrived at the store he was looking for. The sign over the door simply read, "Books."

The door made no noise as it opened and closed but it still only a second before an old man, the shop keeper, appeared from behind a rickety shelf. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I think you can. I'm looking for books of a questionable variety."

"And what books would these be?"

"Anything you may have on necromancy, druid magic, summoning, enchanting, wand crafting,, and other ancient forms of magic."

The old mans eyes widened theatrically and Harry had to stop himself from laughing. "That's a tall order, and extremely expensive. You sure you can afford that?"

Harry pulled a straining money bag from his pocket and held it up with a grin, "How much do you need?"

15 minutes later Harry left the shop and its very happy keeper with a heavy bag of books shrunken in his pocket. He was halfway back through the alley when he spotted a three men who had cornered a woman in a side alley.

"I'll teach you a lesson bitch." The center man backhanded the woman hard, and she stubbled back into the wall where she slid to the floor.

Harry recognized the mans voice, and it only took him a second to make his decision. Drawing his wand, Harry entered the side alley, blocking the only escape route the men had. "Aren't you kids supposed supposed to be doing homework or something?"

The center man whirled around and his hood fell to reveal the face of one Draco Malfoy. His two stooges revealed their identities with their pathetically slow response time. Draco pointed his wand at Harry, who still had his hood up. "Who the hell are you? This is none of your concern! Get lost!"

Instead of Responding with words Harry chose action. He fired off two spells to the right and left of Draco before apparating directly behind him. The small alleyway combined with Crabb and Goyle's smaller IQ and left them with no hope of dodging the spells. Before Draco had a second to respond both of his bodyguards were unconscious and a wand was pressed into the back of his head.

"Tell Voldemort I'm coming... Stupefy!"


End file.
